Are You Happy To See Me?
by LunaAcacia
Summary: Chihro finally gives up on waiting and goes to the Spirit World so she can see Haku.
1. Chapter 1

Chihiro sat on the second-story balcony, letting her legs dangle over the edge. She looked up at the full moon, letting her memories of the Spirit world flow though her. She loved sitting here on a full moon, when the sky was clear. It always reminded her of when she was sitting outside of the bathhouse with Lin, the night after it had stopped raining.

Looking out where her memories said the sea was, she stared vacantly down the hill at the forest. Somewhere, there was a tunnel that led to the Spirit World. If not for the deep love she had for her parents, she would have gone back there long ago.

It has been eight years since she had moved here, since she has gone to the spirit world. Eight years since she had last seen Haku. Every night she thought of him, and of the promise he made to her. He had promised that one day they would see each other again, and she believed him with every fiber of her being. So for eight years she has been waiting, and she will continue to wait.

Yawning, she stood up and turned to walk into her room. She left the french doors open so the moonlight could freely enter the room. But most of all, she wanted the breeze to enter. Every time she felt that breeze, she imagined she was up high in the sky, riding Kohaku.

Walking towards her bed, she stopped in front of her mirror. She hoped that when Haku saw her again she would still recognize her. Overall she wasn't that different, she still had her shoulder-length brown hair that was always tied back in a ponytail and the same round face. She was, of course taller, but she was still very thin almost to the point of scrawny, the same as when she was ten. The main difference was that her chest and hips were larger, giving her body graceful curves.

Chihiro headed to her bed and laid down gently, letting the breeze blow over her body, clad only in a pair of shorts and a tank top.

"Haku, I miss you so much. I will always be waiting for you." and with that she fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku sat on the top of a large hill, from there he could see for miles around, including the tunnel that lead to the human world.

Every morning after Yubaba flew off he would come down here and sit, watching the tunnel, hoping beyond all hope that he would see Chihiro walk through it. He wanted nothing more than to see her again, to see her smile again. He knew she was his best friend and the eight years he has spent apart from her . . . words cannot describe the pain it has caused him. He would have gone to see her long ago, but he had overexerted himself when he had flown Chihiro and himself back to the bathhouse and a day later had grown ill again. Yubaba had used this oppurtunity to regain her control over him. The control was not as bad as it was before, but it was strong enough for her to keep him from going through the tunnel.

So now he was stuck here, hoping that she would walk through that tunnel.

"I miss you so much Chihiro. I will always wait for you."


	2. Chapter 2

When Chihiro woke up that morning, she was smiling. But the smile quickly faded when she realized she was no longer dreaming. Stretching, she got out of bed and walked back out onto the balcony, sitting down and letting her legs dangle over the edge. Resting her head on the mid-rail, she sighed and wished for the millionth time that she was with Haku.

The smell of pancakes wafted up from the window below. As usual, her mom had gotten up early to make breakfast. Even though it was a Saturday, her mom still enjoyed to get up early to make breakfast for her family. Chihiro just continued to sit there, not really feeling very hungry. She rarely ate anything, because it would trigger memories. Either memories of her parents turning into pigs or of the great food of the spirit world and of eating it with Lin.

Chihiro heard a soft knocking on her door as her mom came in. "Chihiro, I brought you some breakfast." her mother walked over and kneeled down next to her, setting the plate of pancakes on her desk. "Staring out into space again huh?"

The 18-year-old girl only smiled slightly and continued to stare down at the forest. "Mom, do you believe that if you care about someone a lot, your heart will lead you to them?"

Her mother's eyes widened slightly at these words. "Do you care about someone that much?"

"More than you could ever imagine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes later both of her parents were sitting with her on the bed, one on each side of her.

Isshin, (this is the name I am giving her father. I kno, I kno that's it's from bleach but I love that show and I try to incorporate it whenever I can. I don't own bleach either) was the first to speak. "Chihiro, who is this person that you care about so much?"

Chihiro sighed. She had spent eight years of keeping this huge secret from her parents but she supposed it was inevitable that someday she would have to tell them. After all, if she ever did leave to go back to the spirit world, she didn't want her parents to think that she just ran away.

"His name is Haku."

Inoue (Chihiro's mom. I'm sorry but I just had to!), gasped and looked at her. " you mean you have a crush on some boy?"

"No! This isn't just some boy. He is my best friend. How I feel about him is more than just a crush. He is a part of me."She stood up and walked back to the balcony, looking out and over once again at the forest where she knew he was. "As I am a part of him."

Chihiro's parents looked at each other with looks of confusion. The look on Isshin's face quickly turned to that of anger. "You have gotten yourself involved with a boy!?!"

"Chihiro, you may be 18 but you are still too young to get yourself seriously involved in a relationship. Most of them wont last forever." Inoue spoke calmly.

"Mom, Dad, Haku isn't just some boy. He accepts me for who I really am and he will always be by my side when I am in danger. I care about him more than anything."

"Dearest, when you meet that special someone, you will know when you share a moment when you are truly one. That is how you will know." Inoue looked down at her hands and then looked up at her again. "Unless you have already shared that moment?"

With this Isshin stood up and stared at his daughter. He knew very well what his wife was asking. His hands balled into fists.

"Yes mother, I have shared that moment with Haku." Isshin's face turned a violent shade of red and he looked like he was ready to kill someone. He was about to yell at Chihiro when she opened her mouth to speak again.

She spoke quietly enough, but her parents heard every word clearly.

"It was when we were flying."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haku stood slowly, wincing at the pain in his legs. He had been out on top of the hill for a long time. Water was slowly appearing in the valleys, and soon it would be an ocean. Chihiro wasn't going to be coming tonight. Hoping to get the stiffness out of his legs, he transformed into Kohaku and flew into the growing darkness. Yubaba hadn't ordered him to do anything important tonight so he thought he would stay in the air for awhile.

Spiraling around the sky he watched as the stars appeared one by one to light his way. Looking down he saw the ocean glittering under him.

_A splash . . . a frightened gasp as a small body fell into the river, his river. He watched as a little pink shoe was carried away by the current. That must have been what this small girl was after. Swimming over to her, she kicked her legs, trying to get to the surface. Curving up around her feet, only one clad in a pink shoe, the other bare, he positioned himself directly under her and rose, feeling her on his back. Chihiro, that was this little girl's name. Little bits and pieces of her life flashed in his mind, as well as her fear that she was going to drown. Instinctively the bony girl grabbed onto her horns and he began to swim quickly, needing to find calm waters to place her in before she ran out of breath._

Haku smiled as he remembered his first meeting with Chihiro, and flew off towards the bathhouse feeling much better than he did before.


	3. Chapter 3

I FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!!!!!!  
For all of you people who were waiting for me to post, SORRY. I had a few problems at home with my family and i really wasn't in a situation to write. Hence the notice on my page that my works were on temporary hiatus. I'd like to thank all my friends who have kept bugging once i started writing again to make sure i got this done. I'd also like to thank my beta reader. To my beta reader, please e-mail me after you read this chapter.

I don't own anything belonging to Miyazaki. But he is a GENIUS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin and Inoue now stared at their daughter, dumbfounded. Had she just said _flying_?

"H-honey? Flying? You mean he made you feel like you were flying?" Inoue tried to make rational sense of what her daughter was saying.

"Yeah it's not like you could _actually _fly." Isshin gave a nervous chuckle.

Chihiro still had her back to them so they couldn't see the large smile that was there. Her parents confusion as well as her memories of that night, well she couldn't help but smile. But she had to find a way to explain things to them. Should she tell them everything? Well . . . she could always leave things out if she needed to. But yes, she needed to tell them. She sighed. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy, and it would definetly take awhile.

"I met Haku several years back, When we went to the Spirit World eight years ago. He's a dragon."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yubaba finished collecting her jewels in a small bag, placing and locking it in a slightly larger chest. She then sat down behind her desk, conjuring up a flame on the forefinger of her right hand, using it to light the cigarette that was in her other hand.

Waving out her finger, she leaned back in her chair and took a long drag on her cigarette. It wouldn't be long before the boy came. She had summoned Haku moments before at and was expecting him to arrive any minute. She composed herself, making sure she would be ready for any reaction Haku might take. She did not have complete control over him anymore thanks to that lowly human, just enough to keep him from running away from her. He was angry by this an would almost always react violently to anything she told him simply because he hated her.

The witch smirked. Sooner or later he would learn his place. If he wasn't such a valuable asset to the bathhouse, she would have disposed of him long ago.

One of the three, green, dismembered heads rolled into the room, signaling that Haku had arrived. Yubaba planted a malicious grin on her face as her office doors opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isshin scratched the back of his head. 'I can't believe this.' he walked out to the balcony and stood behind her, soon joined by his wife. "You mean this Haku is an imaginary friend?"

At this Chihiro spun around, an angry look on her face. "He is NOT my imaginary friend! He's real and he's the best friend I've ever had!" she looked down. "Even though I haven't seen him in eight years. I miss him." she said quietly.

Inoue made to step forward but Chihiro just shook head and looked at them. "No, it's time I told you the truth . . . about what happened the day we came here."

Isshin gasped. "You mean you know who the vandals are? The ones who ruined my car!?!"

"Not to mention my stuff." her mother muttered under her breath.

Chihiro snorted at this. "You're still going on about what happened to the stupid car?" At this comment, Chihiro's father seemed to swell with rage. "Well of course I do! It's my car! It has four wheel drive!!!"

Chihiro pretended not to hear him. "Don't either of you two remember what happened _after _we left the car?"Inoue gave her daughter a look as if she might have an idea of where the conversation was going.

"Well, we went down that tunnel, and you ran off. Afterwards we went back to the car, and headed to the house."

"Exactly!" Her parents looked at each other.

"You mean you met this boy when you ran off?" Inoue asked.

"Yes! I-I mean no! I mean, I didn't run off!" she was becoming irritated that her parents hadn't yet realized there was something odd about their trip through the tunnel.

"Of course you ran off! One minute we were wandering through that town and the next we were at the entrance to that tunnel and you weren't there!" Isshin was getting angry again.

"That may be true. But can either of you remember what happened in that minute between the town and the tunnel?" she figured that even _they _would figure out she was getting at something with that comment.

Her father held up his index finger as if ready to make a smart comment, but none came. "Uh . . . no. Not really." Isshin looked genuinely interested in what she had to say now.

With a hesitant breath, Chihiro launched into her story of what happened on her journey in the Spirit World.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
